(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to portable cooking devices, and more particularly relates to a portable cooking device having a separable barbecuing attachment.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Various types of portable cooking devices have been heretofore developed for both outdoor and indoor cooking. Such devices have used different fuel sources, such as charcoal briquettes, alcohol, and bottled gas, such as liquefied propane. While such devices generally accomplish their intended purpose, most are designed for a single purpose, such as barbecuing, broiling, frying, or boiling food, but could not effectively perform more than one of these functions. Consequently, a need has existed for a portable cooking device which is capable of efficiently cooking food in conventional cooking utensils, such as pots, frying pans, and the like, and which can also effectively broil or barbecue food on a grill when this type of cooking is desired.
A need has likewise existed for a portable gas-fired cooking device, which can be used outdoors and which is not adversely affected by the wind while in use.
A need has also existed for a portable cooking device for outdoor use by the owners or users of recreational vehicles in which bottled gas is utilized as the fuel source for the inside stoves of such vehicles, wherein the portable cooking device can be rapidly and easily connected to and disconnected from the same gas bottle as is used for the internal stove when it was desired to cook outdoors.